Matchmaker of lights
by cutebeast64
Summary: Kuroko being a matchmaker, Momoi helping him. AoKaga being dorks and KiKuro at the end! Fluff and comedy


Well, first KnB fanfic in english. The characters are not mine, they are from Fujimaki Tadoki. I just wrote this story to my senpai. Hope you all like it and comment it

MATCHMAKER OF LIGHTS

Whit a somehow bothered look on his face, Kagami took out his phone and looked blankly at the screen for some seconds before putting it back on his pocket. His red eyes traveled lazily from the teacher to the blue sky outside the window, not being able to stay in a sole place for more than a few seconds. Kagami not being able to put attention on class wasnt took much time for his sharp eyes to discover the anxiety that seemed to invade the red haired boy every time he took out his phone, before drowning in anger and deception when he actually looked at the screen.

- Kagami-kun, are you waiting for the reply of a message?- he finally decided to ask on the lunch hour

- W-what? M-me? No, no. Im not lying! It dating already, considering the certainty of their acts, words and looks. But somehow, however obvious it was how much they liked each other, their stupidity managed to let them stay oblivious to all the signals from the other, as they tried their best to cover up t dating yet.

He even though about leaving them be, hoping that someday they would be able to confess bluntly at each other, as they character seemed to dictate, and become a happy couple who dated on weekends and kissed a lot and watched movies together and had great angry sex sometimes before cuddling in the most fluffy way. But as the time passed, he started to feel angered at the stupidity of both his lights, which seemed to become even clumsier when they were too close to each other, crashing to everything in their way and saying the most stupid unconnected things. At least they could play basket normally with each other, or their time together would be reduced to a pile of awkward comments right beside a bucket of clumsy accidents.

Well now, as Kuroko saw Kagami blushing and denying the reality with a lot of made-up stories and excuses, he came to the realization that if nothing was done, he would have to stand that for the rest of his High School life, and, God forgive it, maybe the rest of his life that- hesitated the red-haired one, scratching the back of his head

- I understand it might be difficult for you, and that I am most likely asking for too much. I would not ask you to do it if I had anyone else to count on- He insisted, looking up at his teammate with his best puppy eyes

- W-well, ok, ok. I got its Day, then call Aomine to the same place s pictures, so the confession was over. Then they would trap them on the room and let them resolve the details by themselves. Momoi had agreed to help on the plan, even when she didnt be there. It was true that unlike Touou Gakuens had a free day and that it didn Well, it was a favor for his best friend so he wasnmuch-t took him long to find the place where he was supposed to meet the girl, and since he got a bit earlier and she wasnt going to go anywhere anytime soon, since the couch seemed to question her latest data prevision and she was forced to stay and explain it to him as detailed as possible. That not only took her too much time, but actually made her forgot about the plant get there, a box of chocolate waiting inside his black and red bag. As the time passed he started to get worried and checked again for the instructions on the map. It should be the right place

However, the first sound that he heard was a clearly stronger and heavier stumbling as the door got open. He should have though that Momoi won- Just when he looked up, he discovered that the person in front of him wasnt want to see in that moment. And he was blushing hard as he stepped back a little, his eyes filled with surprise and disconcert, as he didn

- T-this, is nott helping at all, so he got stuck awkwardly trying to put it in for a while as he continued speaking- I mean, the chocolates not for you. They are for Momoi

- Momoi?- Asked the ace of Touou frowning, his blushing disappearing to let pass some instinctive anger that seemed to finish the clumsy nervousness that always attacked him when he was near Kagami- Why are you giving white day chocolates to Satsuki?

Kagamit that weird

- Why are you asking? Is it forbidden to give chocolates to her or something? - He asked, too pissed off to care about clearing up the misunderstanding, leaving the box over one of the tables before walking toward the Power Forward of Touou

- What if I say that I dont care if you dons it!

- Well I wont thought it would go that bad Even if they were to blunt to notice the reason behind the behavior of the other, they were rational enough to understand that there was no point in continuing to fight, and they accepted the idea of going to the nursery. Kagami apologized to everyone he hit, hoping that he didnt have that amount of money to spare, and searched for the chocolate box (intact almost by a miracle) before giving it to Momoi, always feeling the stabbing glare of the tanned boy behind him.

Without even daring to look at each other, they both walked awkwardly, their wounds aching a lot less than their congested chests, filled by a lot of inexplicable emotions they couldn- started Aomine after gathering enough courage to actually talk, feeling it easier as he couldndo yout you like her?

- Me? What? Why would I? She is like my sister!- He replied with a disgusted face as he turned around to face the other boy

- But she has big boobs! Dont look at her that way! That would be disgusting- He answered- Are you after her because of her boobs?

- I dont like Satsuki! You like Satsuki! You gave her chocolate!- He shouted back, getting up from the bed ready to go punch Kagami again

- I dont even mine!- He shouted getting up from the bed ready to kick the shit out of Aomine- Kuroko asked me to bring it here for him, since he had things to do

- Dont like her, I like you! You are the one who likes her!

- But I already told you I dont exactly of anger, nor surprise, not embarrassment, nor happiness, but a weird mixture of them all. They couldn

They laugh for a while before getting silence once again

- So wanna d-d-d you like like you and me yes I would like, yes like to-

They both laughed at how stupid they sound, and then got closer. Trembling a bit, faces red like Christmas lights, and sweaty hands, they tried to touch, awkwardly finding where to place their hands, Kagami around Aomines waist

- Wanna go I wouldt there yet. He looked at the clock on his wrist. He was on time, maybe a little late even. Then, why Kagami weren He anxiously waited on the front door, not changing his facial expressions and actually almost disappearing in the background making use of his misdirection.

- Kurrrrrrokocchi!- A familiar voice made the ghost player jump like a frighten kitty, before turning around to see the model, running toward him- Im late!

- re so mean!- He pretended to cry at the harsh words before talking again- Even though you invited me to a date

- Im not lying or anything!- the blonde whined before taking out his phone, searching for a certain message before showing it to the boy- You did invited me! Look!

Kuroko looked at the e-mail address that sent the message. It was indeed his own. He looked at the content. It was an actual invitation to go on a date in that restaurant at that hour that dayHe narrowed his eyes. The only one that knew him enough to actually be able to do that was Aomine.

In his head everything made perfect sense then. Kagami had asked to see his phone some days before, and invited him to that place. Aomine certainly wrote that message. It was a revenge prank on himm going home. Please, release me, Kise-kun- He said, his tone revealing how angry he really was

- So mean! I came all the way here from my photography session! - He started to complain, not even caring about the threatening tone of Kurokot run away!

- I didns grip nor to drag him to the station. He was really trapped- Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun did it

- Dont fool me! - Continued to whine, getting louder and louder. People started to surround them, watching with an interested look and grinning

- It let you go!

After struggling a bit more, Kuroko finally surrendered to the stamina and strength of the blonde, letting him drag him all the way to a table. With a really angry look on his face, Kuroko heard Kise ordering for him and talk about how happy he was to have a date with him t think you mind since you did all that just to hook us up. Ahomine says you deserve worst things, but his ideas where stupidThat couple of dorkst that bad, so he could forgive it. He wondered if both Power Forwards had felt the same way when they discovered he was after everything and smiled a bit more.

- Eh? Why are you smiling? Did I did anything weird? Kurokocchi, answer me!

- Shut up for a while, you look way prettier that way, Kise-kun- He teased with a somewhat evil grin as he started to eat

- You just said that I look pretty?

- Do you only hear what you want?- He joked, finally looking back at the blonde who suddenly restrained his words, blushing at him- You are a model, Kise-kun. You are supposed to be pretty

- Woah, Kurokocchi just told me Im so lucky! - The winning expression on his face of perfect features looked just perfect on him. Kuroko laughed a bit. It really wasn

- Idiotm not an idiot- pouted the small forward of Kaijou

- Well, isnd love to date an idiot, you know? t believe myself! You should totally date me- He started to explain

- Is that so? - He asked, clearly teasing the model. He certainly liked that kind of idiots too much for his own good.


End file.
